


Love Isn't Real

by starset



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Isak doesn't believe in love, M/M, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starset/pseuds/starset
Summary: Isak has been forced to take a media studies course because all of his friends were fascinated by it, but Isak is fascinated by objectivity and theories. Even is immersed in idealistic romance films, Isak cannot stand him.Or: Isak hates love, Even craves it.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. Lets just get straight into the drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the first 2 chapters will be quite short and the rest will increase with time. Enjoy ;)

"Fuck you" Isak said to Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus as they were all making their way to their first media studies class.

 

Jonas glared at him jokingly and then grinned and walked ahead of the rest of the boys "Come on man, you'll fucking love it." Then he turned towards Isak and winked "I hear there's many hot guys in this class"

 

Isak rolled his eyes and dragged his feet along as the rest of the guys all smiled, walking eagerly to make it in time for their first class "Probably fucking pretentious, obsessive ones that only care for that _amazing love story bullshit which doesn't exist_  give me a fucking break please."

 

"Isak will you just shut up please. You've already agreed to attend this class with us for at least the rest of the year so you may as well just try to enjoy it now" Mahdi said, looking at Isak and then walking further ahead of him

 

"He's right man. Besides media studies is actually fucking fascinating, I mean, you know we even get to watch films as part of our homework assignments? I can't wait, also the parties are apparently the best in this university" Magnus said, smiling happily as he walked alongside Jonas 

 

Isak sighed. He fucking hated this shit, but he was forced to attend the class by all his friends who wanted an easy subject to tie them down. And Isak, well Isak had to take any type of artistic subject since most of his courses were all objectivity based besides philosophy, but then again when you think of the theories philosophers have come up with it can be argued that they all resonate in minds for a reason, that all these theories are based on objectivity since they can be applied to everything without any type of bias. Isak loved objectivity because it was how he made sense of the world- everything was set in stone and no pretentious media studies dork could try and argue that. Isak just knew he was going to hate this class and all the different perspectives the students would come up with after watching any scene in a film like if they were watching Romeo and Juliet- the rest of the class would create some type of complex bullshit theory about how their love for each other was stronger than anything else despite only knowing the other for less than a day, that their feelings came about from some type of creepy force of nature pushing them together. But Isak knows. It's all bullshit. They were just two infatuated teenagers with raging hormones. But Isak knew a simple, accurate explanation wouldn't satisfy this class so basically he was fucked.

* * *

 

The boys took their seats and Isak was right, the students looked exactly how he expected them to: fucking annoying hipsters wearing sunglasses in glass and finding deep meanings in the most simplest of things. Fucking great.

 

"You know, smiling would make the time pass quicker."

 

Isak looked up, startled by a deep voice interrupting his thoughts

 

"I'm Even."

 

The boy held out his hand for Isak to shake. He was extremely tall, well only a bit taller than Isak but still. His eyes were so blue and inviting and his smile was the most beautiful thing Isak had witnessed the entire day.

 

"Hello" the boy waved his hand in Isak's face trying to gain his attention, chuckling as Isak stopped staring at him.

 

Isak then looked up again to give the boy a dirty look and then refused to take his hand. Even looked at him, confused, but then decided to take the seat beside him and _wow, great_ now Isak needs to deal with beautiful smile everyday

 

"A beautiful face like that shouldn't appear so grumpy" Even whispered, leaning into Isak's side so neither of them would get caught speaking.

 

Isak shivered from his breath on his neck and then inhaled a long breath and glared at Even's obvious attempt at flirting.  "Dude, honestly just shut up and listen" He said, pointing towards the professor who was speaking about what they'd be doing as an introduction to the course

 

"Sorry beautiful boy" Even smirked, gaze fixed on Isak whose gaze was pointed towards the front of the class

 

Isak tried to suppress his blush and then turned to Even and rolled his eyes "Don't fucking call me that" He spoke bitterly to which Even's smile only widened. _Fuck, it was a beautiful smile._

 

Isak was now extremely pissed off at his friends who left him to go and sit with a group of girls which Magnus just had to have a chat with. Fuck them for making him do this and then leaving him with this annoying guy who won't stop talking.

 

Even jokingly placed his hand on his heart in mock offense "Speaking with such profanity beautiful boy" he then smiled even wider (if that was possible) at Isak rolling his eyes so far back he swears they could have even disappeared

 

"Isssssaaaaaakkkk, yo can I borrow a pencil dude?" Magnus whispered leaning as far as possible to try and grab Isak's attention.

 

Even turned towards the voice and smirked then looked back at Isak "Nice to meet you, Isak."

 

Isak ignored how nice his name sounded from Even's lips and instead glared at Magnus "Why the fuck didn't you bring one yourself?" He whisper yelled at his friend who only shrugged his shoulders

 

"pass me one pleaseee" Magnus pleaded to which Isak frowned "Sorry dude, I only have one."

 

Even then took a pencil from his pocket and passed it to Magnus "here you go man" he winked at him to which Magnus swooned and thanked him causing a laugh out of Even

 

 _Fuck, even his laugh was sweet._ Isak silently groaned and layed his head down on his desk, ready to ignore all of Even's advances and hopefully the hell this class was about to put on him.

* * *

 

"That was fucking amazing" Jonas said as the rest of the boys made their way to the University courtyard to enjoy their lunch. "I even met this guy called Mikael. He seemed cool and said we should all hang out soon." Jonas smiled.

 

"See man, Jonas is already gonna get us invited to all the cool parties" Mahdi smirked "No but for real, it was interesting I mean I didn't even know how much thought directors really put into making a film"

 

Isak put his headphones in, tuning out the conversation of the rest of the boys and trying not to think about Even. Isak could admit that he was the most beautiful guy he had ever laid eyes on- I mean, objectively of course he was appealing to the naked eye. But inside? He was fucking annoying, always asking questions in class and contributing with his pretentious theories about how love is the fundamental basis of every relationship whether that be familial, platonic or even romantic- love is the most important concept.

_Okay, maybe Isak had listened a little in class. But how could he not? The guy was sat right beside him and wouldn't stop speaking._

 

Isak groaned loudly and sat with the rest of the boys to finally be able to eat after that shit session of a class. This was going to be one fucking long year.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I’d really appreciate feedback:)

“Fuck man I’m so exhausted” Jonas said after smoking the last of the joint he and Isak were sharing on the the windowsill for the past few minutes.

”It’s 2pm and you still have two lessons to attend” Isak sighed, running his fingers through his hair and then pointing at the now finished joint. “See that’s why we shouldn’t get high in the middle of the day.”

”Ah fuck, better luck next time I guess” Jonas chuckled and then he left the windowsill making his way into his bed in the university room he and Isak shared together

Isak glared at him and then followed suit, hitting him on his back “Jonas this isn’t high school you can’t just ditch class whenever you feel like” he explained exasperatedly.

“Isak you honestly need to chill” Jonas laughed pushing him away and then he made himself comfortable in his comforter “Don’t sweat it, it’s just politics and Eva promised to make notes for me, not like it matters since basically every political group are just puppets to capitalism, they only care to feed their own pockets” before Jonas was able to carry on with his rant, which _by the way_ would always become lengthier everytime he was high Isak waved and walked out of their room to not be late for his next class: philosophy.

 

* * *

Now Philosophy was a class Isak would never usually expect himself to enjoy, but there was just something about the concept of the mind and matter which always intrigued Isak and anyways everytime Isak enjoyed a subject he’d find himself reading books around the subject to gain an even more profound understanding- I mean, did you know philosophy was essentially the father of science? Because if not for philosophical figures such as Henri Poincaré and hell even Albert Einstein himself then some of his favourite subjects (biology, physics) would have ceased to exist because philosophy was the question and sciences were the answer, someone always needed to ask the questions to gain an objective answer and that’s what was so valuable about philosophy: the basic human fundamental need for seeking knowledge.

Isak smiled as he saw Sana walking towards philosophy alongside her new boyfriend Yousef. Sana was one of Isak’s closest friends because she somehow always understood him even when he remained silent- she, along with Eskild was one of the main reasons for Isak’s coming out even if at first she seemed slightly ignorant towards the whole homosexual thing given natural selection and the theory of evolution and all. But they both helped each other, Sana researched homosexuality on Isak’s behalf and told him that hate does not derive from religion, but fear instead which in turn lead to Isak coming out to his mother. And Isak aided Sana in breaking through her own tough exterior and trying to accept that Yousef, despite not being muslim was an amazing person and it was okay for her to at least give him a chance. Despite not believing in love himself, Isak always wanted his friends to feel happy in their romantic relations.

”Sana!” Isak caught up with her and Yusuf and then greeted the both of them earning him a smile from Sana

”I shouldn’t have been surprised you would have taken philosophy” Sana said “I swear sometimes I think we’re the same person”

”Nah I wouldn’t want to be like you” Isak teased which in turn lead to Sana playfully hitting him on the head “Kidding Kidding” he innocently smiled to which both Yousef and Sana laughed. 

“Alright I’ll see you later” Yousef turned to Sana and gave her a kiss on the cheek to which Isak gasped in mock annoyance 

“Ahem what about me?” He teasingly asked 

“I was just about to get to that Isak” Yousef then leaned in to kiss his cheek to which Sana smacked them both and then pointed to Yousef “You’re mine.” She then pointed to Isak “You find your own boyfriend.”

Isak laughed out loud and then wrapped his arm around her “Don’t worry he’s not my type” Yousef then chuckled and left the both of them.

* * *

 

After Isak and Sana arrived to their class everything seemed fine. They both sat in the middle row and students were still entering.

But of course Isak’s luck was playing with him right now since the first eye that caught his attention was that of Even’s who was now smiling in his direction. “ _Did he really have to fucking be here_?” Isak silently questioned the sky and then huffed in annoyance. And if that wasn’t bad enough...

”Sana, I forgot you were going to attend this university. Elias had told me but it completely slipped my mind, it’s so good to see you again” Even had now walked up to Sana and Isak, both who were placed in their respective seating across from each other.

”Even, god I’ve missed you so much” Sana smiled brightly and then stood up to give him a hug to which Even happily obliged and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

How the fuck did Sana know Even and why had she never told Isak about him? I mean, Even seemed to be into guys considering his previous flirting attempts with Isak and no, Isak would never want to be with him. He didn’t even like the guy dammit, but _still_ Sana did not know that and she was Isak’s best bud and so it was technically her job to at least mention Even once to Isak.

”You too, I’ve especially missed some of your mothers homemade morrocan delicacies” Even was beaming and Isak was trying his best to not look but fuck, he was fucking gorgeous _okay_? And who was Isak to deny himself the pleasure of appreciating someone’s pleasing outward appearance.

”Oh I almost forgot, Even this is Isak one of my closest friends from Nissen” Sana and Even were both now turned towards Isak who was still staring at Even

Isak’s cheeks flushed as he looked at Sana “We’ve already met.”

”Nice to see you again, _Isak_ ” Even winked to which Isak’s jaw clenched 

“Unfortunately I can’t say the same.” Isak spoke suddenly remembering why this guy bothered him so much.

”God Isak I wish you’d stop breaking my heart” Even teased 

Isak ignored him and faced the front of the class which then earned him a loud laugh from Even. A laugh which definitely did not sound like the most beautiful kind of shipwreck.

Sana fake coughed to gain both of their attention and then she looked at Isak and Even with a knowing smile painting her features “Hm, so what’s going on here?”

”Isak is going to fall in love with me” Even pointed out matter of factly as he smirked at Isak and took the seat behind him

Isak almost choked from his coughing fit after hearing that “You better fucking wash your mouth with soap after saying that much bullshit” He said, now glaring at Even.

”There are much better things I could be doing with this mouth instead, _Isak_ ” Even winked.

Isak groaned loudly in frustration and Even burst out laughing “I’m kidding don’t kill me”

Sana then stood up from her chair and stared at both Isak and Even “So, I’m going to go sit over there and leave you two love birds alone” she smirked 

Isak gave her the deadliest look but Sana simply ignored it and moved to a different seat further away from them.

Remember when Isak said Sana was one of his closest friends? Well, her name is now officially removed from Isak’s will.

”So you enjoy philosophy, Isak?” Even asked from behind him but Isak simply chose to ignore him and continue writing down what the professor was saying.

”Philosophy was always so objective to me until I realised that many philosophers were actually poets, you know? And god especially the romanticist philosophers who would acknowledge the beauty of our natural surroundings and then ask questions. I guess in turn, passion is needed in philosophy and me being a film student and all would know a lot about passion.” Even carried on whispering behind Isak but Isak remained silent 

“But also we should all be the director of our own lives and that’s what I find so beautiful in philosophy Isak. These philosophers, they all questioned the purpose of existence because they didn’t want to simply live without knowing, you know? They wanted control and they craved knowledge and I have always found that so admirable.” Even continued on, now seemingly losing himself in his own words

Did this guy _really_ just link film with philosophy? Wow, Even was really something else but Isak, although he appeared annoyed couldn’t help but swallow the words Even spoke, his passion was almost contagious and Isak felt weirdly intoxicated.

“I guess you can associate anything with philosophy, even love. There are 4 different types of love: There is Agape which we should all strive for, the unconditional love in which we accept others absolutely. Phileo which is a platonic yet affectionate love between friends- I’d say my friends and I share this love for one another. Storge which is familial love and this makes you feel the most secure and finally my favourite, Eros which is the all consuming kind of passionate love i’ve always yearned for. Love, Isak, it’s such a miraculous thing. The strongest feeling.” Even said and this finally caused Isak to stare at him in a strange type of wonder

”Love is not a feeling, it’s a choice. We choose who we love, we choose who to stay for and we choose to build relationships up, but anyway love doesn’t exist. Yes we choose, but what we choose isn’t truly love because well after a while we choose to leave. It’s not love, Even, it’s commitment and the majority of us don’t remain committed. Because nobody loves anyone forever, people are corrupt and cruel and they only care for ‘love’ when it is beneficial for them. So like, for example sexual intimacy which we probably call love but instead it’s infatuation and it’s because of the indulgence of dopamine inside of us that we mistake our lust for love.” Isak said, expecting Even to agree with him but Even simply sat there with his mouth almost wide open, staring at Isak in shock causing Isak’s cheeks to slightly flush.

After a few moments of silence which seemed like eternity, Even finally spoke. “Wow Isak, that’s a very cynical view of love.”

Isak rolled his eyes lazily “Not cynical. Factual. It’s scientifically proven that the neurotransmitter Dopamine controls the brains pleasure centre and so when we state that we’re in love and describe this whole whisked away feeling of our hearts beating faster than ever, it’s actually just because of the Dopamine. Basically like a high which we can easily come down from.” Isak stated matter of factly.

”Isak, you can’t oversimplify something as beautiful as love like that.. you just fucking can’t” Even replied suddenly seeming lost for words 

Isak was about to protest when all of a sudden the entire class turned towards both of them 

“Isak and Even, you two have been silently whispering to each other during my entire lesson and I do not appreciate this disruption of learning especially for the rest of your classmates.” The professor proclaimed “Now, I won’t give you detention because this isn’t high school, but next time I expect you both to remain silent.” The professor finished.

Isak nodded with flushed cheeks and Even chuckled.

This guy was truly going to be the death of Isak. He seemed to be _everywhere_ Isak would go, did the universe just fucking hate him all of a sudden??? 

* * *

 

Jonas, Eva, Isak, Vilde and Magnus were now all sat in the courtyard since neither of them had anymore lessons for the rest of the day

”So you guys, I met this guy called Mikael and he’s having a party tonight I think we should all go. Would be a great way to get to know people if you know what I mean” Jonas winked and everyone laughed except Isak.

”Free beer? Count me in.” Eva replied 

“I’m so going to get laid tonight. Mark my words” Magnus said and then the entire table erupted in laughter 

“Dude you say that at every party we attend” Jonas chuckled

”I’d just make a tinder account at this point if I was you Magnus” Isak said to which Magnus glared at him

”Okay fuck you all, I’m definitely getting laid this time.” Magnus replied

”Mhmm. So Isak, you coming?” Jonas asked

”Nah man, I have too much studying to do” Isak replied 

Vilde groaned and turned to Isak “Isak it’s literally our first day, you can afford to have fun for one day” She spoke 

“Vilde is right Isak, don’t be such a bore” Eva said and then after a lot of convincing Isak finally decided to go.

Wait.

Isak is sure he saw Even with Mikael before once, which could only mean..

Yeah. The universe fucking hates him...

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought, I hope you enjoyed this: as you can tell both boys are very passionate in their beliefs and I can’t wait for them both to share this passion and begin to understand each other because right now they’re polar opposites haha.  
> Comments would be appreciated, they motivate me to write more. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this chapter really annoyed me because I had it all written out and then lost everything, guess I need to not be stupid and save my work next time.  
> Anyways I hope you do still enjoy it, there's more notes at the end.

To say Isak was shocked at the fact that he was able to get into The University of Oslo would be an understatement. High school was extremely difficult for Isak, especially his first and second year in which his mothers mental illness worsened and eventually his father left both him and his mother. Isak tried to stay with his mother and help her as best as he could, he _really_ did but there was only so much he could take before everything became too overwhelmingly difficult for him- after all he was only 15 years old and dealing with his mother sometimes pacing around the room and trying to cleanse him of his sins was... well, to say the least _hard_ especially since Isak was still trying to find himself and that's how one day he ended up so drunk at a gay bar and was then taken in by Eskild who essentially saved his life.

As Isak was getting ready for tonight's party he was disrupted by a text message

 **GURU:** Hey Baby Jesus

 **ISAK** : Eskild wtf, when did you change your contact name on my phone/

 **GURU:** I only speak the truth. ;) xo

 **ISAK:** Mhm, why did you text? whats up??

 **GURU** : needed to ask you about any of your new sexual conquests. jeez isak, keep your guru updated

 **ISAK** : fy faen

 **GURU** : keep me updated baby jesus, have fun tonight!! i miss u

 **ISAK** : Bye Eskild :) <3

* * *

 

"Isak, are you ready yet?" Jonas asked. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans and he looked good, even Isak could admit that.

"Almost. But my question is, who are you trying to look so good for tonight?" Isak smirked at his best friend who now appeared slightly uneasy

"No one.. um, yeah Isak, hurry up" Jonas spoke, he quickly left for the bathroom before Isak was able to say anything else

Isak finished putting his white button up shirt on and then texted Mahdi and Magnus to ask for the address of the party.

"Jonas, we're going come on" He called out to his best friend

Jonas came out of the bathroom with his hands in his hair trying to fix it "You think Eva will like this?" He gestured to his outfit and hair

"AH, so you wanna impress Eva? I'm sure she'll love it man" Isak laughed

"I think i'm in love with her." Jonas replied nervously

_Love doesn't fucking exist._

"You think?" Isak asked

"Well, yeah. I know we broke up a few years ago but I can't seem to get her off my mind" 

_Because you see her all the fucking time. It's not love._

"You should tell her that, but if it helps she always mentions you when we're together" Isak said, trying to give Jonas a confident boost

"Yeah, I think she might feel the same." Jonas was now slightly smiling

_Infatuation._

Isak and Jonas then left their dorm to go to the party, but Isak had forgotten his phone so he quickly arrived back in the dorm to bring it with him. There was a new text message notification and so Isak opened it, expecting it to be Eskild again.

 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Hoping to see you tonight. ;)

 **ISAK:** who the fuck is this?????

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Ouch Isak, you hurt me.

 **ISAK** : Even?

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** The one and only. 

 

**ISAK:**

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Oh gosh. You're so fucking cute Isak.

Isak's cheeks visibly blushed after seeing that message from Even, but he tried his best to ignore it. This guy really wouldn't step down.

 

 **ISAK:** how the fuck did you get my number?

 **EVEN:** Can't reveal my secrets. ;)

 

Isak sighed loudly and then turned his phone off, shoved it into his pocket and _definitely_ made a note to get as drunk as possible tonight.

* * *

 

The party was being thrown at a shared apartment and there were already people smoking weed and passing out outside, this was going to be a very eventful night.

"Alright man, I'm gonna go leave and find someone to hook up with" Mahdi announced and then left the rest of the boys

"Me too" Magnus spoke, leaving so only Jonas and Isak were left

"Don't you dare leave me dude" Isak warned

"Sorry bro, I already texted Eva to meet her" Jonas apologised and then left Isak who was now stood in a room full of complete strangers

 Isak sighed and then made his way to the kitchen, he passed many sweaty bodies and people clinging on to him.

The kitchen was a lot quieter than the living room minus the few couples making out against the wall. He leaned forward to grab a bottle of beer and then he felt someone lightly grab his waist from both sides

"Hello there" The voice whispered at the back of his neck causing his insides to burn

Isak turned around, prepared to yell at whoever was holding his waist and then, of course, there he was standing there with the largest grin painted across his face

"What are you doing here, all alone?" Even asked

Isak took a moment to take in Even's appearance because _fuck_ he looked so amazing. You could tell he wasn't drunk because his eyes were so clear and bright, shining and staring at Isak with such an intense glow, god he was fucking mesmerising. Even was wearing a white button up with the top 2 buttons undone and Isak tried his best to _not_ stare at his chest because well, Isak was not that kind of guy.

Isak touched Even's hands which were placed on his waist and he tried to ignore the fact that his hands were on fire just from the simple touch, his hands were so warm. Even wrapped his fingers around Isak's but Isak moved Even's hands away from his waist back to his side

Isak took a huge swig of beer and then turned to look at Even

"Erm, my friends all left to find someone to hook up with" Isak stated

"And what about you? You're not looking for anyone to hook up with?" Even whispered, now moving to stand across Isak rather than behind him

"Nobody here worth hooking up with" Isak replied blankly

"Ouch Isak, you're the master of hurting me" Even teased to which Isak smiled

"Sorry, I'm not into the pretentious type" He playfully teased back. They were both now making their way to sit on the sofa in the living room

"Pretentious me? Pretentious? God Isak, you wound me."

"I mean, you're a media studies student so what more would I expect?" Isak said

"Wait, what? What do you have against media studies?"

"I mean, it's just the fact that you're all pretentious movie snobs that constantly search for the deeper meaning in the most simplest of concepts; I don't know, maybe it's just the whole subjectivity that pisses me off" Isak replied and Even was now turned to him, staring at him

"Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical though?"

"No. My friends forced me to take media studies and I tried to get out of it but my biology professor warned me; she said that my record would look a lot better if I didn't solely take academic subjects so here I am" Isak spoke. He was never usually this talkative, must have been the alcohol kicking into his system 

 "Here you are." Even smiled

"Yeah but, the class is exactly how I expected"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it's better to just look at the simple things instead of coming up with perceptive but non-factual comments about every single film" Isak replied

"I mean. I can appreciate brilliant minds because well, where would we be without brilliant minds? For example, if we didn't have Stephen Hawking we would have never known about the in depth theory of black holes and shit, but I don't think it's okay to neglect art the way you do." Even said. He was now looking into Isak's eyes

"Stephen Hawking? Fuck, he was a genius. You know he craved a simple equation to explain the concept of everything, to explain the universe. _Just_ one equation which can be applicable to various concepts. That's what I like, objectivity. The way he didn't incorporate any meaningless information in his theories, but instead he just searched for one thing that could explain everything. That's how you make sense of the world around you."

Even was looking at Isak so intensely now, he was staring at him in awe which only caused Isak's cheeks to _burn_.

"Have you ever thought that maybe art is how I make sense of the world around me?" Even asked

Isak remained silent for a moment, focusing intently on Even's question. He hadn't. It's just, Isak has always had the tendency to think that everyone should have his beliefs which is wrong because it is scientifically proven of course that all humans process information in different ways and so it wouldn't be justifiable to assume that his beliefs were shared worldwide. But that doesn't mean he's wrong. I mean, his facts are statistically proven, they're factual and that's why what Even is saying is bullshit.

"Well, wouldn't you rather believe in reality? In what's real rather than being indulged in so much fantasy" Isak asked

They were now sat so close together that their thighs were pressed together and Isak's body was on fucking fire from both the alcohol and the feel of Even so close to him.

"I don't want realism. I want magic." Even said

"You realise that the character who says that from A Streetcar Named Desire is instutionalised because of her detachment from reality. So saying that isn't intelligible since her constant delusional behaviour is what leads to her downfall. I mean, critics even say that by being so distant from reality she was hospitalised." Isak stated and Even was now smiling widely at the fact that Isak understood what he was quoting.

"I mean, critics also state that her institutionalisation was due to the fact that she was suffering from a mental illness" Even said

"Exactly. So her continuous craving for finding love in every stranger she'd meet and her immersion in fantasy was all a symptom. A symptom of her mental illness." Isak said, but he swears he just saw Even's body tense for a moment

"Don't say that." Even replied. Sadness was now pouring out of his eyes and for some unknown reason it caused Isak's heart to ache with a pain that was too unfamiliar to him

"I'm.. um, sorry" Isak replied hesitantly

Even was now smiling brightly again and he placed his hand on Isak's leg, moving closer so their sides were now also touching.

"God, Isak, you are so fucking adorable" Even said to which Isak felt his cheeks darken

_Okay, stop Isak. Stop letting the alcohol cloud your judgement._

They both suddenly became silent. Even stopped smiling and then stared so intensely into Isak's soul that his pupils became dilated and his lips were parting

"I erm" Isak started, but Even ignored him and leaned in closer

"I don't like you like that, I erm, I don't even like you as a person" Isak declared

Even smiled and continued leaning in until the tip of his nose was brushing against Isak's nose

He then moved closer, _so fucking close_   until his breath was on Isak's ear and Isak was on fire. He was on fucking fire.

"Then why haven't you moved my hand yet?" He whispered, gesturing to his hand which was still placed on Isak's leg.

Even's breath was so warm it caused Isak's breath to hitch and his lips to part

Even then moved his lips to Isak's neck but he didn't kiss it. Instead he whispered on his neck and slightly brushed his lips over Isak's tender skin "And why aren't you pulling away" he whispered

Isak closed his eyes.

_Fuck it._

_Fuck it._

_Let the alcohol fucking consume me._

_I don't even care anymore_

Isak threw all common sense out of his mind and leaned in even closer to Even. He slowly placed his arms on Even's shoulders and Even's hands, _so fucking big_ were now holding his face burning the skin there.

Even moved in closer so their lips were lined straight across from each other. Just one single movement and they'd be kissing. Just _one_  movement. 

"In A Streetcar Named Desire" Even said, his lips barely touching Isak with each word

"Desire. Led. To Death." He whispered. His lips were now slightly brushing against Isak with every single word he spoke and Isak could almost taste him.

Slowly, _so slowly,_ he stroked Isak's cheek with his thumb, brushing the corner of his lip with it and then he smiled before closing his eyes and allowing himself to be absolutely consumed in this moment

He moved in so fucking close prepared to close the distance and finally be able to taste, touch and _take_

"Even!" A guy with dark brown, somewhat floppy hair suddenly appeared from the corner of the room and sat beside Even on the couch. Isak and Even instantly separated, their bodies aroused and cheeks completely flushed.

"Mikael. What's up?" Even asked, but he was now smiling that perfect fucking smile of his which caused Isak to lose all sense of everything. Fuck.

"Ah shit, did I just interrupt a moment?" The guy, Mikael asked gesturing to the both of them

"NO!" Isak quickly yelled in protest. Both boys turned to look at him with a strange expression on their faces

"Mikael, this is Isak.. my erm, friend?" Even said

"Classmate." Isak quickly protested to which Mikael burst out laughing "Nice to meet you man" Isak smiled at Mikael

"You too, think I've seen you before in my media studies class?" Mikael asked to which Isak nodded

"Wait hold on. Why are you nice to him but not to me??? He's also a media studies student!" Even whined

"What's wrong with being that?" Mikael asked, dumbfounded

"Isak hates film."

"WHAT? How can you hate film. Nah bro, I need to remove myself from this environment now." Mikael spoke before he left the both of them alone again.

There was now an awkward tension hanging in the air, encompassing their hearts and bodies after the kiss they had almost just shared. 

"So.. I" Isak started

"Have you ever been in love?" Even plainly asked

"What? No. I don't believe in love." Isak explained

"How can you not believe in love?"

"Just never felt it. It's scientifically proven that many of us confuse love with just a high amount of dopamine and dopamine is whats controls the pleasure centres in our brain and so when we feel that _big_ moment believing that we're falling in love, it's actually just infatuation"

"Jeez, Isak. Not everything has to be scientific you know? Love is the most fucking beautiful feeling, you can't just simplify something as miraculous as that. You just can't." Even frowned

"How would you know huh? Have you ever been in love?" 

"I thought I was, once. We were together for 4 years but she became more of my nurse than my girlfriend, I guess we were so young and everything just happened so quickly" Even responded

"Nurse? Why would you need a nurse?" Isak asked

"That's a story for another time."

"You realise all this enigmatic bullshit won't work on me, this isn't the whole be mysterious and then I'll want to know more about you thing. I'm really not interested." Isak answered

"I know." Even laughed. "I just simply responded to your question Isak"

Isak's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and the room suddenly seemed extremely warm

"But yeah. I may not have experienced love, but I know it exists. It _has_ to exist."

"Why does it have to exist?"

"Because this world cannot be extraordinary without it. Love is the magic and love reminds us that we're human." Even explained and for some reason Isak wanted to agree with him, it seemed kinda nice.

 "This is what I mean by pretentious bullshit" Isak said

"You, you really are something, Isak" Even smiled

"I'm really not interested either" He replied.

_Am I trying to convince myself or him?_

_Definitely him._

_"_ You already said that" 

Isak took a large swig of his beer and he could almost feel the alcohol start working its magic.

"I'm gonna go find my friends now." He stated and then left.

* * *

_Did I really just almost fucking kiss this guy? God what the fuck am I doing? I don't even like him._

_I'm never going to drink again._

He then took another huge swig of his beer.

And another.

And more.

And another.

.

.

_Fuck Even and his stupid pretentious theories._

.

.

_Isak hated him._

_._

_._

_Why the fuck was he trying to play him?_

_._

_._

_Fuck him._

_._

_._

Isak was now drunk. Absolutely. Completely. Drunk.

And he was an affectionate drunk.

"Evvvvveeeeeen" Isak whined, he stumbled back to the sofa where he and Even were sat but Even had disappeared.

Isak groaned loudly

Vilde appeared and sat next to him "Isak, what's up?" She asked, smiling widely

"where is even???" he whined and stumbled into her arms

"Whoah Isak, how much did you drink?" she asked

"where issss evennn?" 

"He left a few minutes ago with Yousef"

Isak stood up from the sofa and walked to the front door. Vilde walked after him but she eventually lost him in the crowd of dancing bodies

"Isak?" Sana appeared from outside and wrapped her arms around his shoulder "You okay?" she asked

Isak smiled. Sana was so fucking sweet. He loved Sana.

"Mmm take me home" he declared

Sana gave him a beautiful dimpled laugh and then begun to take Isak home.

She got him dressed.

And then put him to bed.

Then she left.

Isak quickly pulled out his phone to text Even:

 

**ISAK: eVEnnnnn**

_2 minutes later_

**EVEN** _:_ Isak _,_ what's up? Is everything okay?

 **ISAK:** _w_ anna kisss you

 **ISAK** : wanna hug you

 **ISAK:** wanna blw you

 **EVEN:** Isak, how much did you drink?

.

.

.

 **EVEN:** Isak????

.

 **EVEN** : God Isak, where are you?

.

.

 **EVEN:** Sana said she dropped you off home. Have sweetest dreams and be prepared for the shittiest hangover in the morning. :)

* * *

 

Isak woke up in the morning with the hangover from hell.

He checked his phone and saw he had 10 unread messages

_Fuck, what did I do last night. Shit_

He made a mental note to check Even's messages last.

 **JONAS** : DUDE I KISSED EVA

 **JONAS** : Whoah I just saw you passed out on the bed, good luck in the morning bro

 **VILDE** : ISAK I LOST YOU IN THE CROWD. ARE YOU OKAY?

 **SANA** : Hope you slept well.

 **VILDE** : Sana said you're fine. Isak don't do that again 

 **MAGNUS IN THE GROUPCHAT** : YO GUYS. Guess who got LAID

He sighed and replied to all of his messages and then drank the water which was placed on his bedside stand

"Thanks Jonas" he yelled out to his best friend who was sat on his own bed, probably texting Eva

He gave Isak a thumbs up and then continued texting

Isak held out a long breath, knowing he was about to hate himself after reading whatever type of messages he sent Even last night. All he remembers was being pissed off at Even for lecturing him about love.

He opened the messages and then slapped his own head.

_FUCK._

_FUCK._

_SHIT._

**ISAK:** I hate myself.

 **EVEN** : Good morning to you too. ;)

 **ISAK:** i was fucking drunk, okay?

 **EVEN** : Yeah, I kinda figured.

 **ISAK** : drunk me is obviously stupid, sorry

 **EVEN:** You weren't drunk when you almost kissed me last night, Isak.

**ISAK:**

**EVEN:** So we'll just pretend it never happened?

 **ISAK:** i don't like you. not even as a friend.

 **EVEN** : You have no reason.

 **ISAK** : you're pretentious and irritating

 **EVEN** : And you're stubborn, but I still like you.

 **ISAK** : I am not stubborn!

 **EVEN** : We'll fall in love soon.

 **ISAK** : do you want me to block you?

 **EVEN** : See you later Isak. ;)

 

Isak turned his phone off and screamed loudly into his pillow.

Who the fuck was Even to try and say that? He barely knew the fucking guy and he definitely didn't like him, fuck alcohol because he's never going to drink again.

And fuck love and fuck people that believed in love because that shit didn't exist and Isak was going to give Even a piece of his fucking mind if he even dared to say that they're going to fall in love one more time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, it may take a while for Isak to consider Even a friend, but the boys already have a strong connection and Isak seems to find himself opening up to Even more than he's ever opened up to anyone before and vice versa, we're going to delve deeper into that connection soon.  
> Please leave comments, I'd love to see your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story entails a lot of grumpy Isak as you can all tell, but don't worry he won't hate Even forever ;).  
> The first chapter was short just to give you all a gist of the story and so I'd appreciate it if you'd comment your opinions and whether or not I should continue?  
> Be prepared for a rollercoaster and plenty of grumpy and stubbornness.


End file.
